Smile
by Gloomy-Coco
Summary: BLOCK-B. One shot qui m'est venu en me souvenant de l'EP 5 de Match up.


**Titre** : Smile

**Auteur** : Gloomy Coco

**Pairing :** léger!Zico/Kyung (léger Jaeho et U-kwon en fond)

**Disclaimer** : Personne d'entre eux ne m'appartient, encore heureux pour eux.

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Ce petite one-shot m'est venu en me remémorant l'épisode 5 de Match Up. Quand ils sont tous en larmes après leur rencontre avec Mino. Scène trop émouvante d'ailleurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Smile.<strong>

Jiho avait du mal à sécher ses larmes. Il avait essayé de faire bonne impression quand Mino et son groupe était venu se présenter à eux, mais c'était trop dure de faire semblant. Trop dure de rester de marbre. Trop dure d'étouffer cela. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à ses amis qui étaient pour la plupart dans le même état que lui, Jijoong et Yookwon avaient même le dos tourné, et pleuraient en silence. Quant aux autres, Jaehyo ne quittait pas des yeux le dos de Yookwon. Minyuk et Taeil étaient quelque peu mal à l'aise, et Kyung essayait tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère par une de ses phrases.

Jiho haussa un sourcil.

« Zico est le père et je suis la mère »

Il regarda de nouveau Mino qui essayait de garder son sourire. L'ambiance était lourde, il pouvait même sentir les regards inquiets de la production de MTV sur lui.

Il fallait qu'il sorte.

Qu'il s'en aille.

Il n'en supporterait pas davantage. La départ de Mino l'avait énormément chamboulé, tout comme celui de Hanhae, même si ils étaient encore amis, et s'échangeaient des nouvelles de temps à autres, ce qui lui avait fait le plus de mal c'est de voir qu'il avaient intégré un nouveau groupe, et que ce nouveau groupe était sa nouvelle famille. Loin de Blockbuster, loin de Kyung, Jijoong et Yookwnon, mais surtout loin de lui.

Le retour jusqu'au dortoir se fit dans le plus grand silence, chacun pris dans ses pensées, ou n'osant parler. Minkyu les regarda bizarrement tour à tour, se demandant bien pourquoi ils s'étaient mis dans cet état. Enfin si, il savait pourquoi, mais était-ce nécessaire de finir comme cela ? Il était mal à l'aise pour dire la vérité, et préféra porter son attention sur son portable. Taeil et Jijoong chuchotaient à l'arrière, le plus vieux essayant de réconforter le maknae du groupe.

Quant aux autres passagers, à l'avant, pas un mot. Yookwon était replié sur lui-même, et continuait de pleurer en silence, sous le regard impuissant de Jaehyo, qui se sentait totalement dépourvu de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à destination.

La production leur souhaita bonne nuit, avant de les quitter. Personne ne parla, Taeil, Jijoong, ainsi que Minkyun, se dirigèrent directement vers l'appartement, alors que Jaehyo saisi enfin l'occasion de prendre Yookwon dans ses bras. Lui fit un doux baisé rassurant sur le front et se tourna vers le leader du groupe :

"On va se promener un peu."

Jiho leur fit un signe de tête, alors que les deux vocalistes disparaissaient dans la rue adjacente, un Yookwon tremblotant dans les bras d'un Jaehyo qui lui murmurait des paroles au creux de l'oreille. Ca mettait mal à l'aise Jiho de voir sa team dans cet état la.

Il se posa sur les escaliers devant la porte d'entrée, et ne tarda pas être rejoint par Kyung :

"Dure journée n'est-ce pas ?" Dit le rappeur à lunettes, en regardant vers le ciel.

Jiho hocha la tête. Un silence se fit avant que le leader prenne la parole d'une voix faible :

"On est toujours une famille ? Même si certains sont partit ?"

Kyung le regarda en biais, avant de sourire :

"Evidemment, même si mes fils ont décidé de faire autre chose de leur vie, c'est leur choix."

Jiho fit un petit sourire, Kyung et ses phrases.

"Mais c'est pas pour autant que je les laisserai tomber, et puis il nous reste encore Yookwon et Pyo et puis surtout toi."

Kyung avait murmuré ces dernières paroles, n'osant pas se tourner vers le dreadeux à coté de lui.

Voir Mino cet après-midi, l'avait tout autant chamboulé que les autres. Mais il avait essayé, avec beaucoup d'efforts de ne pas le montrer. Kyung n'aimait pas montrer ses moments de faiblesses face aux gens et encore moins devant les caméras. Les gens le connaissaient comme Kyung le charmeur, Kyung le blagueur, et c'est cette image qu'il s'efforçait de préserver. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il sentit, une main le prendre par le cou et une paire de lèvres se poser sur les sienne. Puis deux bras vinrent l'enlacer. Jiho vint par la suite nicher sa tête au creux de son cou, et fit dans un souffle à peine audible :

"Nous sommes une famille quoi qu'il arrive."

Kyung resserra l'étreinte alors qu'il sentit quelques goutes tombé sur son épaule.

" Les épreuves nous rendent plus fort, et nous continueront quoi qu'il arrive."

Il ne tarda pas à sentir ses larmes monter et cette fois, il ne les empêcha pas de couler :

" Quoi qu'il arrive, fit Kyung, car on est les B.L.O.C.K B. Alors souris, c'est comme ça je te connais le mieux et te préfère."

Jiho se détacha l'étreinte et offrit un sourire maladroit à Kyung. Ils restèrent encore quelque temps assis sur les marches à discuter, et les larmes furent très vite remplacer par des rires. On les disait comme le meilleur groupe rookie de cette année 2011, alors ils continueront à s'envoler et à rester au top.

* * *

><p>;_;. Nah. Cet épisode m'a tellement touché, les voir tous comme cela entre larmes et pleurs. Surtout à la fin quand Zico coupe ses dreads (comment cela n'a rien avoir ? Ok je sors). Je crois que c'est vraiment après cet ep qu'ils sont devenu mes bias.<p>

Par contre B-Bomb m'a trop fait rire, les regards qu'il lançait aux autres en mode what the fuck. Hilarant xD (ps : je dois être la seule à shipper du Jaeho/U-kwon)

Review ?


End file.
